


The Right Thing To Do

by QueenSquared



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dark Side Kylo, Kylux if you squint, Light side Hux, M/M, Universe Alterations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSquared/pseuds/QueenSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux learns to follow his instincts when doing the right thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Thing To Do

He's handed some keys, a uniform, and a nightstick, all on his first day.

His first supervisor, Hank, had been very friendly.  He passed the uniform to Hux with a smile.

"Congratulations, rookie! We're glad to have you on our team."

Hux thanked him quietly and moved to his second supervisor, who shoved the nightstick and keys into his hand.

"Don't screw it up" he mumbled. " Not looking forward to another mess to clean."

Hux nodded in assurance. He was just glad to have the job.

They stationed him in front of the "Hall of Fame", one of the most famous exhibits in the Corellian museum. Along the walls stood decorated war heroes, from Barriss Offee to Anakin Skywalker, a rather controversial collection of people. Because of the diversity, it was one of the most debated areas in the museum.

Most people were on the side that stated Anakin Skywalker had no place there. But Hux thought otherwise. He thought that the presence of the "heroes" of the rebellion tainted the wall.

Hux believed that Anakin Skywalker was doing good to the world. Apparently, he was not the only one.

He was in the break room, preparing for his first job when he finally got the call.

"This is it, Hux" said the other guardsman. "They say they've got a live one."

Hux didn't know what that meant, but a little inquiring provided him with the information he needed.

"...another kid, white male. Last seen headed toward the gallery. I'm pursuing him."

 Hux listened intently to the walkie.  Even though it wasn't his shift he felt responsible for the gallery.  Despite his initial hesitance, he grabbed his things and started heading to the area.

 He believed that this was his chance to build a good reputation among the officers. He refused to screw this up. 

 When he rounded the corner to handle it however, it had appeared that the situation was already being compromised.

 One officer  held the boy by the hair, pulling once, making him drop his aerosol can. It clattered to the floor and rolled to the other officers foot next to the portrait he was pointing to. 

"You got some explaining to do, kid."

Now Hux was looking at him, but he could certainly see that he was not a kid. In fact, he looked closer to his own age. He decided that this must have been a regular delinquent. 

The "kid" looked up with a half smile that mirrored the man on the portrait. 

"Aren't you gonna read me my rights." He mocked.

Hux  winced as the officer hinged him in the stomach.

"You better keep your mouth shut" he snapped and looked at Hux. "Hey, Sticky, think you can take care of this one?"

Hux tried hard not to scoff. "Me?"

The guard practically shoved the boy at his feet. The man huffed, spit on the ground, and looked up at Hux with a fiery hatred. The guardsman also pressed the ruined portrait into his hands.

"And fix this. Theres some supplies in the back. Take the vermin with you."

 The man on the ground laughed.

"C'mon, guys, I told you. Call me scum."

 So Hux dragged the scum to the back of the building where he would decide his fate.

Hux  attached the delinquent to his desk with a pair of handcuffs.  To his surprise,the man didn't even squirm. He just sat down on the floor by the desk as Hux went to contact his department to report the capture of the man.

Of course, Hux needed to pull up his records.  He quickly found himself invested in the information.

"Your name is Kylo Ren" Hux snorted. "Your parents must have been loons."

Kylo shuffled to his knees, failing to look Hux in the eyes. He just sighed.

"I chose it. Changed it when I turned nineteen. They have nothing to do with that" he explained.

" Why'd you pick it?" Hux inquired. Kylo rolled his head back, moaning loudly.

" God why do you care? That was a long time ago. It doesn't matter."

Hux decided to leave that well alone.  But he couldn't contain himself when he finally reached the bottom of Kylo's records. 

"Oh my god!"

Kylo rolled his eyes. "What is it now, officer?"

Hux arose from his place at his desk and moved to where Kylo was sitting. He squatted to eye level and pointed at him.

"You're Han Solo's son!"

Kylo stiffened at the mention of his name. 

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

Hux couldn't believe it. But the new evidence only raised new questions for him.

He slid the ruined portrait to Kylo's feet.

"He's your father. You should be proud of your lineage."

"Who says I'm not?" Kylo said. "There's plenty of war heroes out there that I'm related to that aren't him."

Hux cocked an eyebrow. "Like who?"

Kylo smirked. "You obviously haven't met my mother. Lord Vader is my grandfather."

Hux felt a pleasing chill move up his spine. He couldn't believe that he was standing in a room with someone related to  _the_ Darth Vader. He tried to reel back his excitement, but he could tell by Kylo's face that he wasn't doing a very good job with that. 

"I'd say you're a fan, but even then, I wouldn't believe you."

Hux felt insulted. "Are you kidding me?! I admire him with all my heart. So much potential, that Vader had. Too bad he didn't get to complete his mission."

Kylo was staring at him with wariness. He appeared hesitant, but spoke anyway.

" I know. That's why I'm going to do it. I'm going to finish what he started."

 The proclamation sounded odd coming from a small man on the floor attached to a desk, but for a moment, Hux believed him.  There was one thing that still didn't make sense though.

" If you're related to Darth Vader," he said, " Then why don't you just leave this place?"

Kylo kicked the portrait so that it fell over. Hux didn't move.

"There's no point. No one would follow me. I'm not as strong as Lord Vader. So everytime your friends catch me, I just let them take me away."

"But you always come back" Hux pointed out.

Kylo shrugged. "I can't stand to have this false propaganda posted everywhere. Han Solo is a coward. He never did anything notable." 

"The general public doesn't seem to think that" Hux retorted.

The delinquent glared at the ginger. " If Han Solo is such an icon to them, then why do you hang around here? You don't seem very fond of him."

Hux wondered the same thing about himself. But he knew why he was here.

"It's the right thing to do" he offered.

Only Hux wasn't so sure anymore. It wasn't the right thing to do. Maybe honoring the war heroes was just something that everyone  _believed_ was right.

Kylo sighed and leaned up against the desk. "You seem to be a little mixed up on your values." 

Hux clenched his fists but he knew Kylo was right.  He was only judging him for what he had seen so far.  He had to somehow prove himself to the force user.

 Which is why in one single instant, he yanked the keys from his belt and unlocked the handcuffs.

Kylo just sat there like a startled animal being prepared for slaughter. Hux turned away from him.

"Go. Before I change my mind. You're not going to get anywhere chained to that desk"

It took Hux physically opening the door to convince Kylo that he was actually being released.  The two men exchanged a glance before Kylo took his first step into freedom.

"May we meet again, Hux. When I am much more powerful than ever." 

With Hux's assuring nod, Kylo fled into the unknown.

 When Hux returned to his office, he found his supervisors examining the ruined portrait. Hank smiled expectantly.

"Well, where is he? We gotta take him back to the station."

Hux exhaled. "I let him go."

 Both officers looked up at him almost as quickly as he had said it.  The nameless officer grabbed him by the collar.

"He's not a cockroach, boy. He's a criminal. You can't just release him into the wild!"

Hux plucked his hands from his shirt and strolled past him, leaving the officers dumbfounded.

"And where are you going?" 

Hux shrugged. "Wherever the wind takes me. It was nice working with the two of you."

 A part of Hux was hoping that Kylo would be standing outside waiting for him. Hux wasn't  disappointed when he found the streets empty though.  For he knew that from the moment they met, their fates were entwined.

"We will see each other again. I believe that."

Hux knew that if the man was anything like his grandfather, he would find a way.


End file.
